Stupide jeu
by Didou614
Summary: Une simple soirée entre potes, ils s'amusent. Tout va pour le mieux. Jusqu'à qu'un curieux trouve un jeu de gage dans un coin. Ils s'amusent un peu trop, et tout par en vrille. Thominewt ! UA
1. Prologue

Pairing : Minho x Thomas x Newt

Type : Univers alternatif

Infos : Normalement je vais publier 3 chapitres par jour (vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi). Je tiens quand même à préciser, que les chapitres sont plutôt courts. J'avoue que j'appréhende beaucoup là ^^ Cette fanfic est vraiment spéciale, dans le sens ou c'est un Threesome déjà, et puis dans sa forme, et dans le genre humoristique. J'espère tout de même que ça va plaire. Merci encore à **xamagur40** qui à le courage de me corriger et à **Chinensis** qui me conseille et me soutient énormément. Si vous connaissez le jeu **The Evil Within, **vous devriez allez voir ses écrits magnifiques.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Prologue**

Le rideau de la chambre filtrait les lueurs matinales qui réchauffaient les visages endormis. Sur le lit se trouvaient trois hommes : l'un avait les pieds sentant la fraise, un autre avait un énorme suçon dans le cou et le dernier avait un smiley sur l'une de ses fesses.

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?_

Thomas émergea doucement. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi seul car il avait son front appuyé sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il entrouvrit ses paupières difficilement, mais ce qu'il aperçut lui fît ouvrir les yeux en grand.

Minho. Il s'était endormi au côté de Minho. La panique le gagna en réalisant qu'ils étaient nus sous la couverture. « Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » pensa-t-il.

Thomas se redressa malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui traversa le crâne et vit une tête blonde reposant sur le torse de l'asiatique. Newt. Le brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En sentant la migraine s'intensifier, Thomas se laissa retomber sur le matelas.

_Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ?_

Après quelques minutes de recherche intense au fin fond de sa mémoire, le déroulement de la soirée se reconstruit petit à petit.

Il se rappela s'être rendu chez Minho, des bouteilles d'alcool à la main, prêt à faire une super soirée entre potes. Au seuil de la porte Thomas avait entendu l'écho du rire clair de Newt. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se réunissaient, les trois hommes s'amusèrent beaucoup, ils rirent à gorge déployées, firent claquer leurs bouteilles de bières, jouèrent à se lancer des cacahuètes et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Ayant un peu trop bu, Minho obligea à ses amis de rester chez lui pour dormir. Cependant, même après 2h du matin, aucun d'eux n'avait sommeil. Newt était partit à la recherche d'un jeu de société, puis était _malencontreusement_ tombé sur un jeu de gage.

Ils s'étaient tous assis autour de la table pour y jouer en attendant que le sommeil les gagne. Il était tenu que si l'un d'eux n'effectuait pas son gage, alors il devrait payer le restaurant pour les deux autres.

Thomas se passa la main sur le visage. Voilà pourquoi il était nu dans un lit avec ses deux meilleurs potes.

_A cause de ce stupide jeu._


	2. Eau chaude

_« Newt doit boire un verre d'eau chaude sans s'arrêter »_

\- Ca va tu commences facile. Se moqua Minho.

Thomas se leva préparer le verre pour Newt, tandis que ce dernier s'étira les bras et fît tourner sa tête comme s'il s'échauffait pour une épreuve insurmontable. Le brun posa le verre d'eau devant son ami qui expira théâtralement.

\- D'une traite Newt. Annonça Thomas

\- C'est parti.

Newt saisie le verre et l'apporta à ses lèvres, les deux autres hommes l'observèrent en se retenant de rire. Il faisait une tête pas possible depuis que le liquide brûlant coulait dans sa gorge, fronçant ses sourcils encore plus que d'habitude. Il se pencha en arrière, encore et encore pour que l'eau rentre plus rapidement dans sa bouche, il entendit les deux bruns s'exclamer en cœur pour l'encourager. Enfin il finit le verre et l'écrasa lourdement sur la table, en avalant la dernière gorgée dans un long râle.

Thomas et Minho applaudirent le premier gage de leur ami.

\- Bah, horrible. Se plaignit Newt en mastiquant dans le vide.

\- Franchement, je pense que la suite peut-être bien pire. Répondit Thomas.

Et il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

_« Gage effectué »_

* * *

Un commentaire ? :3


	3. Odeur exquise

_« Minho doit renifler les aisselles de Thomas »_

\- C'est une blague là ? S'insurgea Minho entre les rires de ses amis.

\- Allez viens là mon chou. Pouffa Thomas en levant son bras.

Lorsqu'il commençait à donner des surnoms pourris à Minho c'était signe qu'il avait trop bu. L'asiatique plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de jouer à ce foutu jeu.

\- Tu dois jouer le jeu Minho, sinon tu nous paies le resto. Rappela Newt.

Le principal concerné releva prestement la tête. C'est qu'il était très radin ce Minho, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder son argent. N'importe quoi.

Il se décida enfin à venir vers Thomas qui exhibait ses dents blanches dans un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas eu de panne de déo aujourd'hui.

\- La ferme.

Le nez de Minho s'approcha prudemment du sous de bras de l'autre joueur, comme s'il pouvait se faire intoxiquer en une fraction de seconde. En prenant une dernière bouffée d'air frais, il colla son visage à l'aisselle qui lui était offerte et renifla en grimaçant. Puis il s'écroula par terre sous les yeux étonnés de Thomas qui lui lança, vexé : « Hey ! Tout le monde sait que mes sous de bras sentent la rose ! ».

_« Gage effectué »_

* * *

Je dois avouer que j'ai adorée écrire ce gage X') Un petit commentaire pour me dire si ça vous a fait rire ? :D


	4. Clown

_« Thomas doit imiter un clown et doit faire rire les autres participants »_

Les yeux chocolat de ce dernier s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup.

\- Aucun problème, ce gage a était créé pour moi. Dit-il en se levant, déterminé.

Alors que Thomas se plaçait devant ses amis, Minho et Newt échangèrent un regard entendu. C'était clair, ils feraient tout pour ne pas rire et lui foutre la honte.

Thomas offrit sa panoplie de ses grimaces les plus grotesques, il déambula dans la pièce dans une démarche de canard en exagérant toutes ses expressions. Il ne se laissa pas découragé par le silence de mort formé par ses amis.

Soudain il fît exprès de se vautrer en hurlant d'une manière peu viril. A présent il était peine perdu pour ses ainés de se retenir de rire. Ils explosèrent devant la belle gamelle du brun.

Les trois hommes se tordirent de rire en tenant leurs abdomens. Heureusement que l'alcool avait aidé Thomas dans son gage, prolongeant le fou rire général.

_« Gage effectué »_

* * *

Voilà les 3 premiers chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous ont donnés envie de lire la suite qui va devenir vite très chaude gnié gnié :p

A très vite ! :D


	5. Massage

_« Newt doit masser le dos de Minho »_

Minho déclara d'emblée qu'il appréciait beaucoup ce gage tandis que Newt se leva mollement.

\- Oh allez fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. Après tu pourras te vanter d'avoir tâté ces beaux muscles.

\- Ça va les chevilles ? Se moqua Thomas.

\- Tu es jaloux, c'est tout ! Répliqua durement Minho.

Le blond souffla en levant les yeux au ciel, il se dépêcha de passer derrière la chaise de l'asiatique pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Il commença à presser ses paumes contre le dos de Minho et lui chuchota des choses apaisantes. Ce dernier soupira d'aise, il se sentait bien. Il était certain que s'il subissait ce massage encore quelques minutes, alors il pourrait s'endormir sur sa chaise.

Thomas les observait en silence, il suivait du regard les mains gracieuses de Newt pétrir les muscles de Minho qui avait fermé les yeux pour plus profiter. Thomas aussi l'aurait voulu, sentir les doigts fins de Newt parcourir sa peau, entendre sa voix douce à son oreille. Cette même voix le fît sortir de ses pensées plus ou moins inquiétantes.

\- Bon ça suffit. Annonça le blond.

\- Déjà ? C'est dommage, tu as des doigts de fée. Fit Minho, déçu que le massage fût si court.

Lorsque Newt passa derrière Thomas pour rejoindre sa chaise, celui-ci bascula la tête en arrière et supplia d'une petite voix avec un air de chien battu :

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais un massage Newt.

Newt hésita un moment, le brun était vraiment à croquer lorsqu'il faisait cette tête-là, ses pupilles noirs dilatées, ses sourcils innocemment relevés. Une véritable moue de gamin. Mais Newt se reprit vite de cet élan de tendresse et répliqua sèchement en reprenant sa place :

\- Tu rêves Tommy.

Thomas haussa les épaules et Minho ricana.

_« Gage effectué »_


	6. Smiley

_« Minho doit montrer un bout de sa fesse pour que Newt y dessine un smiley »_

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me prends les gages les plus ridicules ? Aboya Minho, tandis que les railleries n'en finissaient plus.

Newt alla chercher un gros marqueur en titubant, tant il riait. Minho se leva en agitant les mains en voyant son ami revenir vers lui :

\- Désolé mon pote mais personne ne touche à mes fesses !

\- Il va bien falloir sinon tu sais ce que tu devras faire. Dit Newt avec un sourire en coin.

Minho grogna en se mettant dos à Newt et en s'appuyant sur la table, c'était toujours la punition de la désobéissance qui le forçait à continuer ce jeu débile. C'est le blond qui prit l'initiative de pincer le haut du jogging et le boxer pour les baisser en même temps. L'asiatique lui frappa la main et décida de montrer lui-même une micro partie de sa fesse droite.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que le grand Minho-qui-n'aime-que-son-reflet est pudique ? Demanda Newt en se frottant la main.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que tu ne mérites pas de les voir. Affirma Minho, le menton relevé, ne perdant jamais sa fierté même dans les situations les plus désespérées.

Sans s'en rendre compte les deux autres garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel au même moment. Ensuite Newt mit un genou à terre pour pouvoir mieux dessiner ce smiley, il alla très doucement et avait l'air ultra concentré, tandis que Minho marmonnait pour la énième fois pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui.

Quant à Thomas, il se demanda si Newt avait souvent l'occasion de faire ce genre de dessin. Vu ses lents gestes hasardeux et ses traits imprécis, la réponse était sans aucun doute négative.

Lorsque le dessinateur se releva, il sembla assez fier de son œuvre. Il annonça :

\- Fini !

\- Tu en as mis du temps pour un smiley. Se moqua Minho en remontant son pantalon.

\- Je me suis appliqué figure-toi.

\- C'est bon je sais que tu dessines comme un pied Newt, je suis sûr qu'il s'agit là du smiley le plus moche de la planète terre.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Murmura Thomas.

Newt échappa un rire crispé, vexé que son art ne plaise qu'à lui. Il fît mine de repartir sur sa chaise et en passant devant Minho, il l'attaqua avec son marqueur, lui barbouillant le visage d'encre noir, sous les applaudissements de Thomas. Jusqu'à que le blond lui dise que lui aussi devra subir sa vengeance. L'expression joyeuse du brun se changea brusquement en grimace.

_« Gage effectué »_


	7. Soumission

_« Thomas doit se prosterner devant Newt »_

\- Comme s'il ne le faisait pas assez souvent avec moi. Dit Minho en prenant une gorgée de sa bière, les vestiges du marqueur toujours visibles sur son visage.

\- Je t'emmerde Minho, je ne me suis jamais prosterné devant quelqu'un.

\- Ça va bientôt changer Tommy ! Déclara Newt, en peu plus joyeux.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est le jeu.

Thomas se plaça devant Newt, et s'agenouilla doucement en le toisant du regard tandis que Minho sortait discrètement son téléphone portable. Le blond se faisait un plaisir d'admirer son Tommy en position de faiblesse. Il le regardait de haut avec un air narquois poser ses mains au sol et s'abaisser jusqu'à que sa tête ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du tapis, relever son buste puis se rabaisser, et cela plusieurs fois.

Alors que Thomas avait la tête baissée, Newt déposa soudainement ses pieds nus sur le haut du crâne de Thomas pour maintenir sa tête au sol.

\- Newt c'est... Gémit Thomas, la joue contre le tapis.

\- De l'abus de pouvoir, je sais. Le coupa l'ainé sournoisement.

Dans un élan de rébellion, Thomas se dégagea des pieds de Newt et se releva en lui jetant un regard noir. A sa grande surprise, Newt lui retourna un sourire lumineux, puis il lui lança : « Tu n'es pas vraiment intimidant Tommy, surtout quand tu rougis comme ça. »

Ce dernier voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Minho le coupa :

\- J'ai de quoi te faire du chantage maintenant. Dit-il en agitant son téléphone.

Stupéfait, Thomas n'avait toujours pas refermé sa bouche. Ce mec avait osé immortaliser ce moment totalement humiliant ? Son regard jongla entre Minho et Newt, et il souffla :

\- Bande de tocards …

_« Gage effectué »_

* * *

Fin du tour 2 ! J'espère que vous avez appréciés lire ce tour, la manière la plus simple pour que je le sache, c'est de mettre une review *fais les yeux doux* Franchement ça serait super ! :p Merci à ceux qui en ont déjà mis, c'est génial merci ! :D


	8. Exhibition

_« Newt doit boire un verre d'eau tout en retirant l'un de ses vêtements »_

Au grand dam de Thomas et de Newt, Minho chantonna « You can leave your hat on » à l'occasion de ce gage.

En allant se préparer un verre d'eau, Newt se demanda pourquoi il était encore obligé de boire, puis il revint à sa place. Il réfléchit un instant sur le vêtement à retirer, puis apporta le verre d'eau à sa bouche. Thomas et Minho s'approchèrent tel des gamins qui regardaient un tour de magie, curieux de savoir quel vêtement il avait choisi d'enlever et comment il allait procéder.

Tout d'abord, Newt astiqua son bras libre pour le sortir de sa manche, ensuite il prit son temps pour prendre le bas de son t-shirt et le tirer doucement vers le haut, dévoilant son ventre, ce qui valut un sifflement significatif de la part de Minho.

Alors que son ami tentait de passer son verre d'une main à l'autre, Thomas trouva que c'était le bon moment pour emmerder Newt en lui chatouillant les côtes. Ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, laissant apparaître ses muscles raidis de son buste, au plaisir des yeux du brun.

Quand il galéra à faire passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, à cause du verre qui bloquait, il sentit qu'on le pinça au niveau de la taille. Il sursauta une nouvelle fois avant d'engueuler le guignol qui avait fait ça, mais c'est une chose assez difficile lorsqu'on est en train de boire, et pas du tout crédible lorsqu'un t-shirt nous couvre le visage.

Thomas et Minho perçurent simplement un bruit d'ébullition, qui les fit éclater de rire. Newt se pressa de retirer son haut et de sermonner les deux gamins qui lui servaient d'amis, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rougies.

_« Gage effectué »_


	9. Esquimau

_« Minho doit faire un bisou esquimau avec Newt »_

\- Oh oui viens par ici mon amour. Dit Minho sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Bon sang Minho ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Minho n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever de sa chaise, alors il décida de se déplacer en restant dessus et pour cela il s'agrippa fermement à elle et effectua des petits sauts afin d'avancer jusqu'à Newt.

Lorsque les deux chaises se heurtèrent, leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, en attente du premier pas de l'autre.

\- Vous allez vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ? Commenta Thomas.

\- Je ne bougerais pas. Après tout c'est ton gage. Déclara sèchement Newt.

\- Merci pour ta collaboration Newt.

L'interpelé lui adressa un sourire ironique. En effet, il voulait que ça vienne de Minho, alors lorsqu'il vit le visage de ce dernier se rapprocher du sien, un véritable sourire étira ses lèvres.

Le brun avait fermé ses yeux, et son souffle s'entremêlait avec celui de Newt. Timidement il commença à titiller le bout du nez de son pote avec le sien.

Tous les deux ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi, mais leurs rires légers et clairs s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Et Newt répondit au baiser de Minho en mouvant légèrement sa tête de droite à gauche, faisant frotter leurs deux nez.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. Chuchota le garçon aux cheveux foncés, satisfait.

_« Gage effectué »_


	10. Confiture

_« Thomas doit masser les pieds de Newt avec de la confiture »_

En voyant son ami revenir avec un chiffon et un pot de confiture à la fraise dans la main, Minho s'exclama :

\- Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Vous allez vraiment gaspiller MA confiture pour ces conneries ?

\- Comme si on avait le choix. Souffla Thomas, qui plaça sa chaise devant celle de Newt et étira son chiffon sur ses cuisses.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime que l'on me masse les pieds. Dit Newt, en faisant passer ses dents du haut sur sa lèvre inférieure, heureux d'être chouchouté par son Tommy.

\- Allez, mets tes jolis pieds sur mes genoux. Ordonna Thomas en tapotant paradoxalement le chiffon sur ses cuisses.

Newt haussa les sourcils avant de le rectifier d'une manière moqueuse :

\- Ça c'est tes cuisses Tommy.

\- Peu importe Newt, donne moi tes pieds. Répondit Thomas en bégayant légèrement.

Le blond retroussa son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux et exécuta la demande, puis le bruit du bocal résonna dans la pièce. Thomas plongea ses doigts dans le pot pour les enduire de la texture rougeâtre avant de les apporter aux pieds de Newt qui frémit au contact froid et gluant de la confiture.

Au début ses doigts étaient timides et hésitants, Thomas frôlait la peau de Newt, se reculait puis la retouchait brusquement, provocant des soubresauts de la part de l'autre garçon. En l'entendant retenir ses glapissements, Thomas s'appliqua plus dans son massage.

Ses gestes devinrent plus langoureux, ses paumes se pressaient et glissaient sur les courbes du pied de Newt qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains masculines rougies par la confiture. Ses narines se dilatèrent, enivré par l'odeur sucrée des fraises tandis que les mains de Thomas se firent plus audacieuses et glissèrent sensuellement vers les chevilles minces. Il effectua des petits cercles avec ses doigts. Puis comme appelé par ses jambes attractives, il laissa remonter ses doigts vers les mollets laissant derrière eux un filet écarlate de confiture. Plus Thomas montait, plus Newt se raidit.

Il montait ses mains toujours plus haut sans s'en rendre compte, comme si son cerveau s'était éteint et qu'une force invisible le guidait. C'est lorsqu'il arriva aux genoux que Newt réagit et replia vivement ses jambes vers lui. Le brun redressa la tête pour croiser le regard surpris de Newt, et un silence gênant s'installa. Il se gifla mentalement pour ses gestes douteux, il aurait voulu s'excuser, là maintenant, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Heureusement ce sont les ronflements de Minho qui brisèrent le silence de mort. Des ronflements ? Thomas pivota sur lui-même pour admirer Minho endormi, la bouche grande ouverte, avachi sur sa chaise. Il se disait bien qu'il n'avait pas entendu un de ses commentaires depuis un moment.

En évitant soigneusement le regard de Newt, Thomas alla chercher un autre chiffon pour qu'il puisse nettoyer la confiture sur les jambes du garçon. Mais surtout pour pouvoir se passer de l'eau sur le visage afin de refroidir sa peau devenue brûlante.

_« Gage effectué »_

* * *

Attention à ce que tu fais Tommy :p

Fin du tour 3 ! :D

Votre avis ?

Merci infiniment à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de mettre des reviews (si seulement tout le monde faisait comme vous, je serais comblée !) ça réchauffe mon petit cœur :3


	11. Dans le noir

_« Newt doit se bander les yeux et laisser les autres participants toucher son corps »_

Thomas tapota doucement la joue de l'endormi.

\- Minho réveille-toi.

Minho émit un grognement témoignant de son éveil. Après avoir conté rapidement son rêve étrange dans lequel il mangeait une pizza au saumon et que Newt l'avait aveuglé avec du jus de citron, Minho posa la question existentielle :

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi Blondie est en plein milieu de mon salon sur un tabouret et surtout pourquoi il a les yeux bandés ?

\- C'est son gage. Et nous on doit… toucher son corps. Répondit Thomas en effectuant de grands gestes avec ses mains, visiblement gêné par ses propres propos.

\- Whoa. C'est que ça devient très chaud ce jeu.

\- Ouais et bien profitez bande de tocards parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je joue à ça avec vous. S'écria Newt.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, on va bien profiter. Dit Minho.

Ignorant s'il s'agissait d'une blague ou non, Newt ne rigola pas. En fait même Minho ne le savait pas. Ce dernier fit signe à Thomas de s'approcher avec un grand sourire qui laissait comprendre qu'une drôle d'idée venait d'émerger dans son esprit.

Le blond entendit d'abord des ricanements puis la porte du congélateur.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? » Réfléchit-il. Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même.

Quelque chose d'affreusement froid se posa sur sa nuque et lui fit ouvrir en grand la bouche pour enfin pousser un long gémissement. Lorsque la glace glissa toute le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Newt récita sa compilation de jurons tandis que les deux autres s'esclaffaient sans vergogne. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que ces mots vulgaires sortent de la bouche de Newt Mister-Self-Control.

Ce gage allait être bien plus amusant qu'ils ne le pensaient. Surtout que quoiqu'ils fassent, Newt devait subir sans protester avec l'obligation de garder ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Un autre glaçon, mais sur son abdomen cette fois-ci, lui fit creuser son ventre nu et grincer des dents.

Mais à la grande surprise de Newt, les mains remplacèrent vite la glace. Et la chaleur remplaça le froid. Thomas et Minho étaient décidés à jouer leur rôle à fond apparemment.

Le fait que le blond ne voit pas qui le touchait encourageait les deux bruns à faire ce qu'ils désiraient de lui, aussi étranges leurs envies soient-elles.

Pendant ce temps, Newt s'amusait à deviner qui le caressait et à quel endroit. Voilà de quoi il était sûr : la première main qu'il sentit était celle de Minho. Newt savait que l'asiatique oserait le toucher avant Thomas. Il avait passé ses doigts dans son cou et avait dérivé sur sa clavicule. La main tremblante dans son dos était à Tommy. C'était certain.

La température grimpa à une vitesse fulgurante dans la pièce. Le silence était parfois brisé par des chuchotements et des expirations bruyantes. Les mains continuèrent à se balader sur son corps tandis que des dents voraces vinrent mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

_Tommy ?_

Minho devait être à côté de lui sur une chaise également car il sentit son pied frotter contre sa cheville sensuellement. Il savait que c'était Minho car il était professionnel pour ce qui était de faire du pied sous les tables. Il s'agissait là de sa technique de prédilection pour draguer.

Pendant un instant Newt se demanda quelles têtes tiraient les deux garçons en le caressant de cette façon.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool mais une multitude de sensations le submergeait. Sa cheville lui picotait, sa respiration était laborieuse et sa peau brûlait sous les caresses. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Thomas et Minho auraient autant d'effet sur lui.

Dépassé par les évènements, il commença à sérieusement flipper, il se mit à gigoter sur sa chaise alors que quelque chose de doux se posa sur son torse. Newt sursauta puis échappa un souffle de plaisir en sentant une langue électrisante mouiller sa peau.

_Fichu bandeau_, il aurait tout donné pour savoir lequel des deux hommes lui suçotait la peau. Newt faisait le maximum pour dissimuler sa montée de désir et le plaisir qui prenait à faire ce gage, mais les autres joueurs voulaient définitivement le faire craquer.

Cependant il sut que le gage allait trop loin lorsqu'une main audacieuse, celle de Minho sûrement, s'aventura un peu trop bas, caressant sa cuisse à travers son jean, tout près de son entre-jambe. Vivement il repoussa cette main en aboyant : « Pas sous la ceinture Minho ! ».

Et d'un seul coup, le silence. Un silence de mort.

Quelque chose clochait. Minho aurait répondu dans la volée. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

_Bordel_. C'était la deuxième fois de la soirée que l'innocent petit Tommy se montrait plus qu'affectueux envers lui. Le silence devint gênant, très gênant. Jusqu'à qu'une pichenette sur son nez le fit sortir de ses interrogations. Il enleva vite son bandeau, décoiffant ses mèches blondes à la même occasion, et dévisagea les deux garçons d'un air méchant :

\- Qui a osé faire ça ?

Surpris, Thomas et Minho ramenèrent vivement leurs mains, puis ils se montrèrent du doigt mutuellement provoquant un souffle d'exaspération de la part de Newt.

_« Gage effectué »_


	12. Marque

_« Minho doit faire un suçon à Thomas »_

Les deux joueurs se fixèrent intensément, dans cette atmosphère devenue électrique.

Ce jeu devenait vraiment très chaud.

Par pure provocation, Minho montra ses dents et les claqua de manière suggestive. Thomas sourit et but une gorgée de sa bière en exposant volontairement son cou à l'asiatique. Ce dernier sourit à son tour et se leva pour se placer devant la chaise de Thomas. Il avait lui-même écarté les jambes du brun pour pouvoir s'immiscer entre elles et toucher le rebord de la chaise avec ses genoux. Le surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il demanda :

\- Tu me cherches là ?

Thomas haussa les sourcils, peu impressionné par le ton de Minho qui se voulait menaçant.

\- Moi aussi je peux être très joueur Minho.

Il démarra une nouvelle phrase mais elle ne trouva jamais de fin, tout simplement parce que Thomas était affreusement perturbé par les mains de Minho qui s'étaient appropriées ses cuisses et par son visage qui se penchait dangereusement vers le sien. Il retint son souffle lorsque leurs deux bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques misérables millimètres. Au dernier moment Minho dévia sa trajectoire pour suivre la ligne de la mâchoire à Thomas, qui frissonnait de plaisir à sentir ces lèvres glisser sur sa peau. Minho s'arrêta à la moitié de son cou, et se mit à mordiller la chair.

Thomas en avait des frissons, l'autre joueur suçait son cou avidement et montait de plus en plus en intensité. Minho fût satisfait d'entendre les battements du cœur de Thomas accélérer, cet hypocrite s'efforçait de respirer par le nez pour dissimuler son désir mais malheureusement pour lui, cela rendait sa respiration encore plus bruyante.

\- Continue Minho. Tu te débrouille très bien, j'entends le petit Tommy souffler d'ici. Commenta Newt narquoisement.

\- La ferme Newt. Grogna Thomas.

Contre sa peau, Thomas pouvait sentir les lèvres de Minho s'étirer dans un sourire. Et ça l'énervait. Il maudit son corps pour l'avoir trahi à cause d'un simple suçon.

A un moment, Minho le mordit trop fort, et Thomas lâcha un gémissement de douleur en s'agrippant au haut de son ami.

\- Tu es malade ! Siffla Thomas.

L'autre joueur lui baisa l'endroit qu'il avait mordu et se redressa.

\- C'est pour qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible. Comme ça dans une semaine je pourrais encore me moquer de toi. Dit Minho en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Thomas lui jeta un regard noir en frottant la grosse marque rouge.

\- Tu fais chier.

_« Gage effectué »_


	13. Aveu

_« Thomas doit raconter sa dernière masturbation, à l'un des joueurs »_

Thomas poussa un long soupir avant de demander d'un air maussade :

\- Combien de fois encore ce jeu va-t-il me ridiculiser ?

\- Personnellement je le comprends, rien qu'à voir ta tronche on a envie de te bizuter. Lança Minho en ricanant.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bizut ?

\- Bon allez les gars, bouclez-la. Dans le gage, il y a marqué que Thomas doit raconter qu'à un seul joueur, alors maintenant il faut choisir. Dit Newt.

Thomas réfléchit sérieusement à la question en faisant jongler son regard entre ses deux amis. Il en conclut que s'il le disait au brun, il allait le narguer pour le restant de ses jours. Alors il prit sa chaise et l'emmena près de Newt.

\- Eh mais je veux savoir moi ! S'écria Minho.

\- Et bien tu ne sauras pas. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

L'interpelé prit un air renfrogné, puis lança une de ses piques dont lui seul avait le secret :

\- Tu vas le raconter à Blondie parce que tu pensais à lui à ce moment-là, pas vrai ?

Les deux autres garçons tournèrent vivement la tête vers Minho. Thomas le foudroya du regard. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se contenta de lui offrir un magnifique doigt d'honneur, avant de reporter son attention sur Newt. Il hésita un instant puis il croisa les yeux caramel du blond, remplis d'encouragement. Alors il se rapprocha le plus possible de lui et se pencha vers son oreille en formant une barrière avec sa main pour cacher sa bouche de Minho. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il peut lire sur ses lèvres ?

Newt frémit en sentant les lèvres de Thomas se coller à son lobe, son souffle chaud lui chatouilla l'oreille. Le brun chercha ses mots, prit une grande inspiration et effectua son gage d'une voix rauque.

A cause de la gêne, ses propos n'étaient pas très clairs, mais Newt comprit que son Tommy s'était masturbé le matin de la veille, suite à un rêve qui avait semblé un peu trop réel. Une simple douche froide n'avait pas réussi à le calmer alors …

« Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » murmura Thomas, ne sachant pas comment finir sa phrase.

Plus le brun bégayait, plus Newt souriait. Il était vraiment adorable lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Cependant il n'en fallut pas plus pour que son imagination lui envoie des images peu catholiques du jeune homme en train de se donner du plaisir, l'avant-bras appuyé sur la paroi de la douche, l'eau ruisselant dans son dos. De plus, le fait que ça se soit passé récemment l'excita encore plus. Il dut se mordre la joue avec violence pour chasser ses visions de son esprit confus.

Une fois son récit fini, Thomas s'éloigna de Newt, il évita soigneusement son regard, trop honteux de son aveu. Mais la honte s'atténua lorsque le blond lui adressa un sourire franc qui se voulait réconfortant.

_« Gage effectué »_

* * *

Les choses sérieuses débutent ..

Un commentaire ? :D Ça réchauffera mon petit cœur :3

Merci aux fidèles, vous êtes adorables *cœurX100*


	14. Mime

_« Newt doit mimer une fellation avec le petit doigt de Thomas »_

C'était tellement ridicule et impensable qu'un fou rire général résonna dans la pièce. L'alcool devait les aider parce que c'était encore plus ridicule et impensable de se fendre la poire alors que l'on vous contraint de faire une fellation au doigt de votre meilleur ami. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient, plus rien ne les surprenait.

Après quelques minutes, Newt se décida à installer sa chaise devant celle de Thomas, qui l'observait, son sourire en coin ne le quittait pas. Newt passa une main dans ses mèches blondes, hésitant. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air, puis s'empara de la main droite du brun. Il caressa cette main masculine et joua un instant avec ses doigts, puis il les replia tous sur eux-mêmes, sauf un, le plus petit. Celui-là, Newt l'apporta lentement à son visage en s'humectant les lèvres.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux Thomas lorsqu'il toucha la base du petit doigt du bout de sa langue, pour remonter ensuite jusqu'à son sommet, ce qui valut un sifflement de la part de Minho qui appréciait le spectacle. Mais Newt était trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait pour faire attention à Minho, ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire craquer son Tommy.

Thomas vit les lèvres de Newt s'ouvrir sur son doigt et tout à coup il eut chaud. Très chaud. Petit à petit son sourire s'affaissait en regardant la bouche de Newt effectuer des va et viens. Non. Thomas ne le regardait pas, il le dévorait du regard. Le blond était si sensuel dans ses gestes, si séduisant, que Thomas se demanda combien de temps il allait encore tenir avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Les dents de Newt râpaient sur son doigt humide, et son bas ventre se consumait à chaque coup de langue. Complètement envoûté par l'homme qui était devenu son fantasme vivant, Thomas se pencha inconsciemment vers lui, il retira son doigt de la bouche du blond afin de pouvoir capturer ses lèvres.

Quant à Newt, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis en comprenant la collision imminente, il ferma les yeux.

Soudain sa chaise recula de deux mètres.

\- Calmez vos hormones les gars, vous vous enverrez en l'air à la fin du jeu ok ? Dit Minho qui avait éloigné la chaise de l'autre.

Newt le toisa narquoisement et lui demanda :

\- Jaloux ?

A la surprise générale, Minho ne trouva pas de réplique, il marmonna seulement des mots incompréhensibles.

_« Gage effectué »_


	15. La Belle et le Clochard

_« Minho doit manger un bonbon ficelle avec Thomas »_

\- Pourquoi moi ? Se plaignit Thomas, désespéré.

\- Râleur. Dit Minho en jetant un paquet de bonbons ficelles sur la table.

Les deux bruns se penchèrent sur le paquet.

\- Quelle couleur ? Demanda Minho.

L'autre garçon plissa les yeux, ridiculement concentré pour répondre à une simple question. Il répondit puis dans les secondes suivantes, il se retrouva avec l'extrémité d'une ficelle verdâtre entre les lèvres. Et Minho avait l'autre bout. Ce dernier le transperça de ses yeux sombres, il était un compétiteur, et ne supportait pas la défaite. Mais Thomas ne comptait pas perdre sans combattre.

Newt se tenait au milieu des deux joueurs, tel un arbitre. Après avoir bien repéré le milieu du bonbon pour pouvoir annoncer le vainqueur au moment venu, il lança :

\- Prêts ?

Les deux hommes concernés brandirent leur pouce, ne se lâchant toujours pas des yeux. Alors Newt fît un décompte et la bataille débuta.

Les dents croquaient de plus en plus la ficelle, Thomas ne se laissait pas faire et se battit bravement contre Minho qui était rapide. Grâce à une forte détermination et une stratégie efficace d'aspiration, il réussit à prendre l'avantage. Ce qui eut le don de sortir son adversaire de ses gonds et le faire grogner.

La course jusqu'au milieu de la ficelle s'intensifia de seconde en seconde, et même en ayant conscience que leurs deux bouches allaient bientôt rentrer en contact, aucun des deux ne voulaient stopper cette lutte. Trop près du visage qui lui faisait face, Thomas rabattit ses paupières. Constatant que ce dernier allait dépasser la ligne d'arrivée, Newt leva le bras pour arrêter le combat et le déclarer vainqueur, mais un retournement de situation, le coupa instantanément dans son geste.

Minho ne voulait pas perdre, et il voulait encore moins voir Thomas gagner. Alors avant que celui-ci ne remporte la victoire officiellement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne laissa pas le temps à l'autre de réagir qu'il engouffrait déjà sa langue dans sa bouche et taquina sa jumelle.

Lorsqu'il sentit les plaintes étouffées de son adversaire, une vague de satisfaction l'envahit. « Il n'avait qu'à pas faire le malin ce tocard » pensa-t-il. Mais son ami comprit son geste comme un nouveau défi, un nouveau combat qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Alors il entra dans son jeu en se répétant en boucle : « Je ne céderais pas ».

Partagé entre la colère et l'excitation, il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Minho qui geignit légèrement mais ne se détacha pas, il en faudra plus pour qu'il se sépare de lui. Ses mains vinrent agripper les mèches noirâtres de Minho ; celui-ci vint chatouiller son palais sensible : à peine touché, Thomas eut un frisson incontrôlable qui le secoua, et une brûlure au milieu de son bas-ventre l'enflamma. Leur baiser violent avait un goût sucré, une saveur de pomme à laquelle se mêlaient leurs salives.

Quant à Newt, il n'avait rien manqué de leur guerre de domination, et regardait ses deux meilleurs potes se rouler la pelle du siècle, la mâchoire décrochée, dans une expression de totale indignation.

\- Ça va, je ne vous gêne pas trop ?

Mais son intervention fût vaine, comme si elle n'était jamais sortie de sa bouche. Les deux bruns continuaient inlassablement leur jeu de langue. Alors que c'est bien Minho qui l'avait empêché d'embrasser Thomas quelques minutes plus tôt, si ça ce n'est pas le prendre pour un imbécile !

Newt prit sa bière et quitta la pièce.

_« Gage effectué »_


	16. Hors-jeu

Maintenant on ne déconne plus ... #citron *-*

* * *

**Hors-jeu**

Du coin de l'œil, les deux bruns virent Newt sortir de la pièce, alors ils se séparèrent et échangèrent un regard empli d'incompréhension.

Tous deux prirent le chemin qu'avait emprunté leur ami quelques secondes avant, ils le trouvèrent dans la cuisine, son dos nu appuyé sur le comptoir, son pantalon toujours retroussé jusqu'aux genoux. Il avait le visage renfrogné, le regard fuyant.

\- Qu'est que tu as Blondie ? Demanda Minho, la voix douce.

\- Rien. Murmura Newt, peu convaincant.

Minho qui comprit très vite ce pourquoi le garçon boudait, s'exprima en ébouriffant les cheveux de Thomas :

\- Toi aussi tu veux un bisou de Tommy ?

\- C'est bon, laisse le tranquille Minho. Dit Thomas, un peu gêné.

Newt ignora complètement ses amis en jouant mollement avec sa bouteille de bière. Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il crevait d'envie d'embrasser Thomas.

\- C'est ton tour Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Minho.

\- Euh, je crois oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme Newt dit qu'il « n'a rien », je propose que l'on continue le jeu. Voilà ton gage : tu dois passer ta langue sur les lèvres de Newt.

Si les yeux de Newt étaient des fusils, alors Minho ressemblerait à une passoire tant son regard était meurtrier. Minho en eut la chair de poule. Néanmoins le blond ne protesta pas, tandis que Thomas, la bouche entrouverte, était en total arrêt cérébral.

Les mains de Minho qui se posèrent sur ses épaules le firent sortir de sa torpeur, l'homme derrière lui souffla dans l'oreille :

\- Vas-y Thomas, tu sais ce qui se passera si tu désobéis.

\- Depuis quand tu écris les gages ? Répliqua amèrement Thomas.

\- Ne te voile pas la face, je sais que tu en as envie.

Minho ne lui laissa pas de temps pour répondre et poussa Thomas vers Newt à grands coups dans le dos, accompagnés d'encouragements taquins. Thomas fit mine de contester en se stoppant, cependant Minho se faisait insistant et réussit à amener son ami à un mètre du blond.

Thomas avait son cerveau en pleine ébullition, Newt était juste devant lui, il le regardait avec ses yeux caramels légèrement plissés, curieux de savoir si le brun allait se défiler.

Après tout il n'était plus obligé d'écouter Minho, depuis que Newt avait quitté la table, ils étaient en situation d'hors-jeu. Pour la première fois de la soirée Thomas avait le choix, il ne pouvait plus prendre le jeu comme excuse. Alors il s'exécuta à Minho, non plus à cause du jeu, mais parce qu'il en avait envie.

Newt suivit du regard la main tremblante du brun lui prendre sa bouteille et la poser sur le comptoir derrière lui. Thomas le dévora de ses yeux en glissant son regard de la tête aux pieds. Il se fît bien plus confiant et s'avança vers le blond jusqu'à effleurer son corps frêle.

Minho qui était toujours derrière Thomas se mordit la lèvre en voyant le visage de ce dernier aussi proche de celui de Newt. En effet, ils étaient si proches que leurs nez se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. L'asiatique se colla au dos de Thomas et lui intima dans un murmure à peine audible de tirer la langue.

Newt pouvait sentir les expirations chaudes de l'homme qui lui faisait face, déferler sur son visage. Lorsque Thomas entrouvrit sa bouche pour tirer sa langue, Newt ferma rapidement les yeux par réflexe. Son cœur battait à tout rompre quand soudain le muscle chaud et humide vint se déposer au coin de sa bouche.

A cet instant un frisson de plaisir le secoua, partant de son visage jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. La langue de Thomas glissa sur sa lèvre supérieure en s'appuyant audacieusement contre elle, provoquant comme une brûlure sur son passage. Puis il fût surpris d'entendre le brun gémir. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit : les mains de Minho s'étaient faufilées sous le t-shirt de Thomas et lui câlinaient son ventre plat.

Lorsque Thomas s'attaqua à la lèvre inférieure de Newt, celui-ci céda à la tentation de tirer la langue pour rencontrer celle de l'autre garçon. Ce baiser tant convoité alluma un brasier au plus profond d'eux.

Thomas crut un instant que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui, et le fait qu'un petit malin dans son dos entreprenne de lui retirer son haut n'arrangea pas les choses. (Ils rigolèrent quelque secondes parce que le t-shirt s'était coincé sur sa tête). Dès que le tissu fut à terre, Thomas reprit avec possessivité la bouche de Newt et lui rongea littéralement les lèvres, tandis que Minho baisait le milieu de ses omoplates. Le sang battant à ses tempes, Thomas était aux anges, c'était tellement bon.

Newt apporta ses mains à la clavicule du brun puis dévia timidement vers le torse finement musclé. Sa bouche gourmande vint croquer ce cou ferme, jusqu'à que quelque chose passe tout près de ses cheveux. Il releva le menton et se retrouva nez à nez avec Minho qui avait penché sa tête juste au-dessus de l'épaule de Thomas.

Chacun des deux pouvait déceler le désir oppressif dans les pupilles dilatées de l'autre. Mais le regard de Newt tomba vite sur les lèvres attractives de l'asiatique. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer pourquoi il avait tant envie de capturer ses lèvres. Maintenant. Ni pourquoi il désirait encore plus de chaleur humaine, plus de contact. Tout de suite.

Son corps bougea de lui-même et se colla le plus possible au torse nu de Thomas pour pouvoir atteindre Minho. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin avant d'offrir sa bouche entrouverte à sa Blondie, il l'embrassa sensuellement, suçotant ses lèvres, alors que l'un de ses doigt suivait la ligne de sa taille. Newt se rendit compte avec surprise à quel point cela pouvait être excitant d'embrasser un homme, alors que l'on ondule contre le corps d'un autre.

Compressé entre les deux hommes qui se remuaient contre lui, Thomas manquait d'air. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cet étouffement obscène attisait son entre-jambe qui durcit à chaque nouvelle friction.

Les bruits suspects de langues lui firent vite deviner ce qui se tramait tout près de son oreille, alors il entreprit de faire gémir Newt contre la bouche de Minho, en traçant une ligne de la nuque au bas du dos avec ses ongles. Cela eut l'effet escompté. La plainte étouffée fît sourire Thomas qui fût puni par un pincement aux côtes.

\- Tu vas prendre cher Tommy. Grogna Newt.

Le concerné ne le prit pas au sérieux. Jusqu'à qu'il entende le cliquetis de sa ceinture. La panique l'envahit tandis que l'autre homme déposait des baisers papillons sur son torse, et descendait sur son abdomen. Il descendait, encore et encore, encouragé par les murmures de Minho. Sa voix se brisa sous le plaisir, lorsque Newt passa sa langue dans son nombril. Thomas pantela, mais heureusement Minho était toujours derrière lui et l'aida à rester debout malgré ses jambes flageolantes en le traitant de petite sensible. En jetant un dernier regard qui fît fondre le brun, Newt pinça le haut du pantalon et le boxer pour les abaisser lentement.

C'est ainsi que Thomas, haletant, les doigts faufilés entre les mèches dorées de Newt, trembla de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

Un commentaire ? :3


	17. Fin

**Fin**

Après s'être remémoré cette partie de la nuit, Thomas se redressa prudemment sur le lit, il était soulagé de toujours voir Minho et Newt profondément endormis.

Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il observa Newt un moment. Ce mec lui avait offert la fellation de sa vie. Thomas se demanda s'il allait regretter de lui avoir fait ça à son réveil. Probablement.

Il se rappela très bien qu'ils avaient vite changé de pièce suite cette faveur inoubliable. Soudain les souvenirs surgirent les uns après les autres.

Newt était assis sur le lit de la chambre, les paupières closes et les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper un souffle irrégulier. Les deux autres garçons se tenaient chacun d'un côté. Ils avaient commencés par lui mordiller les oreilles avec douceur, puis Thomas avait dérivé sur sa joue et s'efforçait à la mordre gentiment, alors que la langue taquine de Minho venait cajoler sa mâchoire.

Newt sentit les deux bouches insatiables tracer un chemin humide jusqu'à la sienne. Sentant la rencontre imminente, il coupa sa respiration. Bien vite, des lèvres vinrent se poser sur le coin de sa bouche, puis une langue quémanda l'entrée.

Ils y étaient. Un baiser à trois.

Submergé par toutes ces sensations intenses, Newt passa ses mains dans les cheveux sombres des deux autres hommes.

Puis tout c'était enchaîné.

Il se souvenait bien avoir allongé le blond sur le lit, s'être collé à lui pendant un bout de temps à l'embrasser en profondeur, même que Minho avait été jaloux.

Newt s'était offert à lui. Et ça il ne l'oublierait pas. Il n'oublierait pas la façon dont le blond l'avait regardé avant qu'il ne le pénétre en douceur. Thomas avait lu de la confiance dans son regard, malgré la peur qui s'y mélangeait. Et lorsque Newt lui avait demandé d'une voix faible, d'y aller plus fort, il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi désirable.

Il lui avait fait l'amour tendrement, sous les yeux agacés de Minho. Ce mec représentait l'impatience absolue. Et il avait corrigé Thomas pour sa lenteur, ce dernier avait eu mal, tellement mal. L'asiatique l'avait prestement mis à plat ventre sur le matelas et avait épousé les courbes de son dos avec son buste.

Les mains crispées sur le drap, Thomas étouffait ses cris indécents contre le matelas en grimaçant, tandis que Minho lui attribué des coups de bassins brutaux. Les premières minutes furent les plus douloureuses, Thomas entendait Newt chuchoter à Minho de se calmer ou il risquerait de véritablement le blesser, mais en plus d'être impatient ce dernier était têtu comme une mule. Et puis de toute manière, seul le désir le guidait à présent, même si la volonté y était, il aurait eu terriblement de mal à ralentir la cadence enivrante. Sans s'en rendre compte, Thomas avait empoigné l'avant-bras de Newt qui se tenait près de lui, serrant ses doigts à lui en faire mal.

Puis passée l'étape de la souffrance, Thomas se surprit à émettre des sons rauques, ses muscles se détendirent et il prit enfin du plaisir à la violence dont faisait preuve Minho et de sa peau moite qui frottait contre la sienne. Ils sentirent quelque chose monter en eux, jusqu'à que l'orgasme les frappe de plein fouet.

Toujours à côtés de ses amis endormis, Thomas se passa une main sur son visage rouge, les souvenirs étaient un peu trop frais dans sa tête. Il décida de se lever pour se rafraichir le visage, cependant une douleur tenaillait son bassin. Il y était allé fort cet idiot quand même. Se baisser pour récupérer ses affaires et atteindre la salle de bain était une véritable épreuve car chaque muscle de son corps était perçu de courbature. Une fois arrivé devant le lavabo, il se rhabilla avec lenteur, puis il se passa de l'eau sur sa gueule de bois. Il lança un juron en apercevant l'énorme suçon qui s'imposait dans son cou. « Quel con » siffla-t-il, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il était obligé de retraverser la chambre s'il voulait aller à la cuisine.

Maladroitement il se cogna le petit orteil contre la commode de Minho, et il ouvrit la bouche pour crier silencieusement tout en se frottant le pied. Puis en fixant le meuble avec stupéfaction, une partie de la soirée lui revint en tête.

Comment avait-il pu oublier l'épisode de la commode ?

Il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais il était assis dessus à un moment de la nuit et Newt était debout entre ses deux mollets pendant dans le vide, s'appuyant sur la surface du meuble. Derrière lui se trouvait Minho qui avait posé sa main sur son dos, l'incitant à se pencher légèrement. Après avoir croisé le regard sévère de Thomas qui lui intimait silencieusement de ne pas faire mal à son ainé, Minho s'enfonça délicatement en Newt.

Le blond sembla surpris de voir à quel point Minho pouvait être attentionné quand il le voulait. Lui qui s'était montré brutal et intense, prouva qu'il pouvait être délicat et sensuel. En effet, il le caressa et lui baisa le cou en attendant qu'il s'habitue à lui. Newt nicha son nez dans le cou de Thomas, juste devant lui, le temps que ses tremblements cessent. Quant à ce dernier, il caressait ses cheveux, en entourant ces mèches blondes autour de ses doigts dans un geste rassurant. Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans une chaleur obscène, les halètements emplissaient la pièce, jusqu'à que la voix de Newt s'élève dans une expiration : « Vas-y ».

Il ferma les yeux et savoura le délice de ces coups lents mais profonds, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru apprécier. Thomas se mordit la lèvre en observant Newt dans cet état d'égarement au sein de cet océan de plaisir qui les engloutissait tous les trois peu à peu.

Thomas n'en pouvait plus, sentir les gémissements de Newt dans son cou était plaisant à bien des égards. Soudainement il prit son visage en coupe pour mieux l'admirer. Newt était en sueur, et quelques mèches venaient se coller à ses tempes. Son ainé le regardait de ses yeux sombres et voilés. Thomas passa l'un de ses pouces sur ces lèvres fines qui échappèrent quelques secondes plus tard l'ordre de l'embrasser. Ce que le brun fit sans plus tarder.

Thomas ferma la porte avec prudence et s'avança vers la cuisine en touchant ses lèvres de ses doigts. La tiédeur des lèvres de Newt n'était plus qu'un souvenir qui le tourmenterait sûrement pour toutes les nuits à venir. Il avait tant aimé y goûter, surtout à ce moment-là, alors que Minho était en Newt. C'était étrange, mais il devait avouer que cette situation avait fait accroître son désir comme jamais. Enfin, c'était avant que le blond décide sous l'effet dévastateur de l'alcool et du plaisir charnel, d'empoigner sa virilité. Les gémissements étouffés contre sa bouche et les va-et-vient de la main fine de Newt, lui avaient fait complètement perdre les pédales.

Jamais il ne s'était autant abandonné.

Soudain son estomac gronda. Il glissa instinctivement sa main sous son t-shirt et la posa sur son ventre creux. Une vision provenant de sa folle nuit lui frappa à l'esprit, suivi de la sensation associée : celle des mains de Minho, pressées à son corps, et particulièrement l'abdomen. Des flashs, Thomas vit des micros parties de sa nuit défiler sous ses yeux.

Il tenta de faire abstraction en cherchant quelque chose à manger, mais ce fut inutile. Il se souvint avoir mis au défi son ami asiatique, une sorte de gage bonus que celui-ci avait accompli haut la main. A croire qu'il avait déboutonné des pantalons avec ses dents toute sa vie.

A un moment ils avaient eu un autre fou rire, et Minho avait enlacé Thomas, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, puis il avait prit son visage entre ses mains et l'avait longuement embrassé. Son cœur avait fait un bond gigantesque. Une vague d'affection avait envahi Thomas et l'avait incité à répondre tendrement à son baiser chargé en amour.

Après avoir trouvé une brioche au beurre dans un placard, en frôlant le pot de confiture à la fraise familier, il partit en direction de la grande table et s'assit sans s'en rendre compte, à sa place de jeu. Thomas arracha un bout de sa nourriture pour se la fourrer dans la bouche.

« Quelle nuit » souffla-t-il pour lui-même en fixant un point au sol.

Thomas savait qu'il ne regretterait jamais la folle expérience qu'il avait vécue, cependant il devait avouer qu'il se sentait dépassé par les événements. Thomas était perdu dans un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait nommer.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table devant lui. Le paquet de bonbon ficelle y était toujours. Puis son affreuse migraine revint à la charge. Sa main s'appuya automatiquement sur son front. Thomas fixa le jeu de gage sur la table et soupira :

« Stupide jeu ».

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Merci merci merci infiniment à Chinensis et à xamagur40 qui m'ont corrigées et conseillées. Aussi à tous ceux qui m'encouragent en mettant des reviews ! :D J'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçu ^^ J'attends avec impatience vos avis.

VIVE LE THOMINEWT ! (Et le citron !) *w*


End file.
